Supernatural Love!
by ToxicNeko
Summary: In a world that seems normal there are two beings that find out eachother is from the same place, the underworld. She already knows him he needs to find out her. soon after there friendship comes more but they wont addmit it. Life will soon parish


It was a cold November day in England and a semi-short girl was leaning against a wall with her leather jacket on. She wore big black combat boots and toren up blue skinny jeans, she was smoking a cigarette.

An oddly slender male casually walked passed her and into the school, a strange odor drifting behind in an invisible trail.

She looked at him, inhaling slowly, he smelt like sweet mist. She blew a puff of smoke out of her mouth and threw her cigarette on the ground following him.

He adjusted his sunglasses and turned to the left, heading to the courtyard of the school. He ignored some of the girls' whispers and muffled squeals, knowing they were about him. His bag on his back, in small letters, said Haruma as if that was his name.

She rolled her eyes and walked more, passing him up grinning then going to her locker to get some of her things (books, bag, etc.) for her first class.

He set his back pack down as he too went to his locker, across from the semi-shirt girl whom walked passed him. Suddenly a group of seniors shoved him violently out of the way "Hey, Pansy move it!"

She growled and walked up to the guy as if she knew him. "Hey pal come here?" as he same over just then she kick him in the balls and said in a whisper "Now there's no reason to call people name now, fuck off" she turned around and finished getting her things.

The man fell to the ground hard, groaning in pain, "fucking bitch!" One of the posse growled and spat, "you're little girlfriend goanna help you fight your battles, wannabe?" he started to jab Haruma in the chest, "what a pussy!"

"Don't touch me," Haruma growled back as a warning.

The girl snarled at the group "fuck you!" she lifted up her foot to her chest and pulled out a medium gun with custom made detailing on it she jabbed it to the group leaders back and told him to fuck off. Then she looked at the Haruma "Sorry about that man there fucking up everyone lately and I can't stand it much longer."

Haruma twitched as the gang fled, leaning down to pick up his bag and slammed his locker door shut. "It happens every day, so I could care less."

She rolled her eyes "you could say thank you" she turned around bending over to put her gun back in its hidden compartment and walked off.

Haruma chewed on his tongue and rolled his eyes, deciding to head towards his mythology class early. When he got there he set his bag down on his desk in the front and headed over to a snake cage, hoping up on one of the counters to take it out.

She walked around the front of the school and frowned, the bell rang and she was late like always to her first class which was mythology too.

She walked in and slumped her messenger bag into one of the desks then going over to the spider's cage and took it out. The teacher glared "Toxic, you're late again" Toxic looked over "Yea and?"

Haruma looked up through his bangs for a moment before looking down at the python in his hands.

Toxic looked up and smiled playing with the spider as the teacher said "Never mind Toxic your always late, I don't bother anymore." The teacher put her head down marking her there on her attendance list.

Calmly he set the snake back in its cage, washing his hands before sitting back in his seat. He adjusted the sunglasses again and slumped his body forward.

Toxic continued playing with the spider then washing her hands and sitting down. The teacher began "This month we are going learn about hellhounds and Fallen Angels!"

While the other students groaned and complained, Haruma let a grin sneak onto his face. He sat straight and leaned forward on his elbows, propping his chin up with a hand.

Toxic smiled wickedly and listened carefully not paying attention to the others. They both looked like they already knew something's about this subject and like they wanted to know or see what the teacher had to say.

The Teacher spoke "Hellhound's are like guardians of the gateway to hell. Now then, Hell Hounds are frightening creatures, yes, but in truth if you see it more than three times, you're wish shall be granted!"

Suddenly Haruma busted out in laughter, causing the Teacher to frown and the other students to exchange questioning glances. "Is something the matter, Haruma? Would YOU like to teach MY class?" Haruma eagerly stood, grinning, "Yes, I would."

Toxic laughed and fell over from laughing

The teacher huffed at Toxic and the fan girls squealing, sitting at her desk. Haruma went to the front and took an orange expo marker, uncapping it. "Now then," he turned to face the class, "anyone know about Hell Hounds?"

Toxic spoke quietly like she was telling a dark story "Yes their vicious and stupid if you look at them more than three times you will die. They are stubborn and smell good, well some smell like a bog of stench"

Haruma blinked and nodded, "not much info on the vicious things, but that is the main concept." He turned around and drew the head of a hound with three eyes, "if you come across one, better not speak about the sighting for one year and one day~."

Toxic spoke again "or you and whomever you say will die~ can we move on?" toxic grinned and leaned back smiling at him with her silver and blue eyes. It was fascinating one of her eyes was a deep blue, like the ocean, the other live bright silver.

One of the girls next to Toxic hushed her, "let him talk! So we don't have to listen to misses' lectures." Haruma flashed a smile and drew the rest of the [Hell Hound's] body, "it is said the son of Hades will tame all Hell Hounds and help his father take over Olympus. As if that'd happen."

She looked at her whispering "bitch I can talk when I want" then at him "what if Hades son was more powerful to take over his own father. All though people say he's mean and takes advantage of girls" Toxic got a sad look on her face and touched her ring on her neck

The girl [who told Toxic to hush] pouted and Haruma looked down towards Toxic, "He's the Underworld's King, powerful and fearless. He won't waste any time–" "We're getting off topic, take your seat," the Teacher stood and went over to Haruma, "I'll be taking over my class now, thank you." He handed the expo marker over to her and sat in his seat, shifting his eyes.

Toxic looked at him and smiled as the bell rang, Haruma got up and strode out the door, bag slung over his shoulder. He stole a glance towards Toxic before leaving.

* * *

~Ceeleann searc ainimh's locht~

I wrote this storie (which was accually a role play between me and my good friend xCheshireCatfish) because i thought it would be fun. I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE CREADIT FOR HER OC HARUMA I AM NOT TAKING CREADIT FOR HIM AT ALL.

ANYWAY I hope you enjoy the story it not done yet it will be updated soon


End file.
